Talk:Semblance/@comment-28713246-20171121021821/@comment-25936766-20171121131202
@Baja: Thanks for painting me as the guilty party. @Jack: "That was pointed out in my very first comment, I think it could freshen your memory If you'd care to actually read it" Actually, what was pointed out was that she can only Summon the things that "force her to grow and change", in Sentry's words. The size-changing part came up later. ---- "You do realize you wrote the exact words as in "Go complain to Monty in his grave." If that's not disrespectful I don't know what is." Well, for starters, I never said I wasn't being disrespectful, at least in an overall sense, in this comment thread. And you're not exactly asking for respect either. And if you actually bothered to read what I said, you'd see that my exact wording was that I wasn't painting Y.O.U. as being disrespectful to Monty. Since, in case you magically forgot, that's basically what you accused me of doing there originally. ---- "And sure you people can whine how I used the word "c-cake" but honestly, let's take a look from the top of the comment section and see who really did say the first swear word, shall we?" The comment section is irrelevant. What matters here is this comment thread. There's a difference. >Comment Section = This whole comment section, all the comments in this page. >Comment Thread = 1 Comment, and all the responses to it. The difference is the same as a Forum Board and a Thread. And here, in this comment thread, if we want to talk about swear words specifically, the first one to throw one was you, with "Cuntcake". Which in hindsight, it feels extreme to use what is generally seen as one of the biggest swear words in the english language, with so little provocation. If we want to talk about "insults or mockery", then I guess I started, though you quickly took it to a whole new level. ---- "So this is how we sound like when we don't have any other points to distract people with" Then what the hell were you doing there? It was quite clear what you wrote: "Weiss reincarnating into light-form warriors of anyone she kills." It's still up there, actually, in your original post. I pointed that she doesn't reincarnate into anything at all when she uses her Summons. All you did in response was bring up the meaning of Reincarnation - which doesn't really prove that she reincarnated into anything - and continue saying that I was wrong. Even though all I was really sided against there was regarding Weiss herself reincarnating into her Summons. Yes, her Summons can be seen as reincarnations. But that's not even close to what you wrote in your 1st sentence, which implies that Weiss herself is what reincarnates into those things. Somehow without even dying first. Apparently, it was just too much trouble for you to double-check and say "Oh, sorry, I wrote that wrong. This is what I meant....". ---- "Just like I don't give a damn about "Beo" things or whatever they are, because they are a nonexistent race" Which is irrelevant. Their singular name is Beowolf - or Beowulf which is effectively the same -, and their plural is Beowolves/Beowulves. Meanwhile, with "english", there's the fact that no english-speaker gives a damn if it's in capital E or not outside strictly-formal conversation. Ask anyone in this wiki if they actually care about that, see how many people say "yes". Misspelling the name of a Grimm is more like misspelling a term like "Radius" or "Heat" or "Weight". ---- "Your whole argument is very stale and it floats on the idea of Weiss always being in the same exact position when she experiences something new, always killing newer "bosses" that she can later summon, and always counting on the fact that she's only fight these battles when the plot demands her to, only making her look like some sort of MMO character." First of all, that's more like an RPG than an MMO. MMOs never really force people to fight X battles "because the plot demands". My argument was stale, yes....because the facts are there, plain and simple, and nothing else really needed to be said. However, none of my arguments ever floated on anything even close to such idea as that. "Boss" enemy or "Mook" enemy, it's completely irrelevant. It needs to lead to or push her personal growth, like Sentry said, and like Winter said in the show proper. And if they could Summon just about anyone they killed, I think Winter would've just told Weiss to think of an enemy she killed, not specifically the ones that forced her to grow and change. Sure, a "Boss" enemy is more likely to push her like that than a random mook. And is much easier and more believable to write. How could, say, a Creep, "push Weiss past where she is" at this point? The Lancers she fought on the airship, though, those I could see, what with that little marathon of a fight. ---- "Also people try to paint me as "condescending "a lot which always happens whenever I crush them with an argument." Or maybe they do that when, and because, you are being condescending. People can make convincing, reasonable arguments and points without a pile of mockery added on to them. Chish, for example. Sentry, for example. ---- "Try to backfire it all you want but I don't think that you can compare my joke of an imaginary character killing someone, to actually a dead serious statement that leads someone to talk to a past persons flaws." I wasn't comparing absolutely anything there at all. I was just saying that yes, you're not being aggressive, you're being insulting, between the pile of condescence and the mountain of mockery, sometimes without even offering an actual argument alongside them.